


Baby no more

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, parents au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Jisung and Minhyun realises that Daehwi isn't a baby no more





	Baby no more

“Daehwi-yah breakfast is ready” Jisung called out, setting down the plate of pancakes on the table.   
  
  
The sound of the door opening and closing was heard and was soon followed by tiny footsteps running down the stairs. No later was a little boy aged around 4 with messy hair and wearing his favourite otter pajamas stood beside Jisung looking up at him with the brightest eyes and biggest smile on his face (despite the fact that one of his tooth is missing, already in the possession of the infamous tooth fairy).   
  
  
“Good morning, did our little prince have a good sleep?” Jisung asked, scooping Daehwi in his arms, kissing him on the cheek, making the little child giggle. Daehwi nodded his little head wrapping his arms around Jisung's neck.  
  
  
“Papa made your favourite choco pancakes, so why don’t you sit here and have your breakfast and I'll wake up Daddy, okay?” Jisung said gently putting Daehwi on the chair and placing the plate of pancakes and juice bottle in front of him.   
  
  
“Hank yu papa” Daehwi said before digging into his breakfast. Jisung smiled lovingly, kissing the top of his son's head, whispering a soft 'anything for my baby'.   
  
  
Jisung took one last look at his son before heading towards the bedroom. Jisung clicked his tongue and slightly shook his head as he observed the half-naked human being sleeping soundly on the bed, his soft snores echoing around the room.   
  
  
Jisung watched mesmerized as the sun rays beautifully hit the man's milky skin, making it glow and sparkle. His eyes trailed down to the man's perfect torso, his muscles flexing deliciously as he moved around. It was too early to be having such lewd thoughts, but Jisung couldn’t help appreciate how beautiful and hot his husband is.   
  
  
“Minhyun-ah, wake up breakfast is ready” Jisung said, gently shaking the sleeping man named ‘Minhyun’ awake. Minhyun groaned, eyes squinted due to the bright light hitting him in the face. Jisung giggled seeing his scrunched up expression.

 

 

“Come on sleepy head, wash up and come down for breakfast before your son finishes all of it.” Jisung said patting Minhyun’s butt urging him to get up.

 

 

“HEY!” Jisung was about to leave when Minhyun grabbed his wrist pulling him down on the bed beside him.

 

“Let’s just stay like for 5 minutes hmm” Minhyun mumbled sleepily, covering both of them with the blanket then snuggling his face on the crook of Jisung’s neck. Jisung giggled and squirmed as Minhyun’s soft hair tickled his nape.

 

 

“We have to get up, it’s Daehwi’s first day of day care today” Jisung said stroking Minhyun’s hair lovingly. His eyes scanned his husband’s face. From how his hair beautifully fell on his face despite the fact that he just woke up, to his long eyelashes, his nose all the way to his rosy lips that was slowly starting to curl at both ends.

 

 

“Had enough of my good looks yet?” Minhyun teased, looking at him with one eye open. Jisung blushed, a bit embarrassed at being caught ogling. Although they have been married for 5 years already, just a simple look or teasing from Minhyun could easily make him blush and vice versa.

 

 

“Hmm? I think I need another 5 minutes” Jisung teased back, their eyes locked unto one another and the loving smile on their lips not leaving their faces. Minhyun placed a hand on Jisung’s cheek gently caressing the soft flesh, then gently pulling the older’s face closer to his. Jisung closed his eyes feeling Minhyun’s warm breath on his lips when they heard a loud voice.

 

 

“Daddy! Papa! Daehwi winish wid bweakwfast” Jisung bolted up from the bed and saw their son standing by their bedroom door, face covered with chocolate. Minhyun and Jisung softly laughed seeing the state of their son.

 

 

“Aigoo, did our Daehwi like the pancakes?” Minhyun asked, finally getting up from the bed and taking Daehwi in his arms. Daehwi vigorously nodded his head, chirping an energetic “pancakes yummy”.

 

 

“Now why don’t we wash up and get ready for day care?” Daehwi kicked his legs in response, indicating that he wants to be put down, to which Minhyun obeyed. When he was down on his feet, he grabbed Minhyun’s hand in his small one dragging him to his bedroom.

 

 

“Daddy, hurry!” was the last thing Jisung heard as the father and son disappeared into Daehwi’s room.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Is our Daehwi ready for his first day in day care?” Jisung asked looking at his son through the rear view mirror.

 

 

“Mmmmm, Daehwi go day care wick” Daehwi replied happily, clapping his little hands. Minhyun and Jisung laughed finding their son adorable. Daehwi being the energetic little boy he is, started to blubber about how excited he is to make new friends and how he’ll share his crayons with the other kids.

 

 

 

“I heard Jinyoungie is going to the same school as well” Minhyun said, slightly turning his head to look at his son. Jinyoung is Seongwu’s nephew and Daehwi’s closest friend. The two practically grew up together and now they’re like two peas in a pod. Seongwu’s sister happened to live in the same neighbourhood as them and Jisung and Minhyun would often volunteer to babysit Jinyoung when Seongwu and his sister were both busy.

 

 

“Jinyoungie! Daehwi lab Jinyoungie. Daehwi marry Jinyoungie” Daehwi squealed after hearing that Jinyoung was going to the same school as him. “Daddy hurry! Daddy fast fast” Daehwi cutely said, ordering his dad to drive faster to which Minhyun lightly replied with a “yes your highness” making Daehwi giggle.

 

 

Minhyun and Jisung loves to treat Daehwi like a prince, not to the extent of spoiling him with everything he wants but in the sense of providing him with the things he need in order to live a good and healthy life. There’s also the fact that it has been both Minhyun and Jisung’s dream to have children and having Daehwi as their son is the greatest gift as well as the biggest blessing they could have ever received.

 

 

 

“Jinyoungie!!”

 

 

“Daehwi don’t run or you might end up falling” Jisung yelled watching his son run as soon as he got off the car towards a boy around the same age with dark hair and a face as small as a fist. As expected from Seongwu’s family all of them seems to have tiny faces.

 

 

“He’ll be fine hyung, you worry too much” Minhyun said hugging Jisung from behind. Jisung sighed leaning back against Minhyun’s broad chest and placing both his hand on top of Minhyun’s.

 

 

“I know but I can’t help it. Our little baby is all grown up” Jisung sobbed, covering his mouth with one hand. He never thought this day would come so soon. Daehwi was growing up so fast before their eyes and Jisung hoped that Daehwi would grow more slowly.

 

 

 

“Hyung you’re crying again, what am I going to do with you” Minhyun nagged, wiping Jisung’s tears with his sleeve, while the other hand on Jisung’s back, gently stroking it. Minhyun felt the same way as his husband. He also thought that Daehwi was growing up too fast, but he was also happy to see his son maturing in front of their eyes. He could see how Daehwi is going to grow up surrounded with wonderful people and as a parent that was his only wish. To see his son happy.

 

 

 

“Our Daehwi, I still remember how he would always cling to me and would burst into tears if I’m not in sight. But look at him now, having his first day of day care. Our baby isn’t a baby anymore” Jisung said softly, watching Daehwi play with the other children with a loving smile on his face. Daehwi turned around and happily waved his tiny little hand to which Minhyun and Jisung waved back. Minhyun and Jisung watched as Daehwi disappeared into the school with a sad but proud smiles on their faces.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“DAAADDYY!! PAAAPAA!!” Daehwi screamed running towards Jisung’s opened arms. Jisung laughed scooping Daehwi up in his arms.

 

 

“What about daddy? Does daddy get a hug too? Minhyun who was beside them pouted making their son giggle. Daehwi stretched his little arms out towards Minhyun and wiggled his feet indicating that he wanted to be held by Minhyun. Minhyun smiled brightly taking Daehwi in his arms, kissing him on the crown of his head.

 

 

“Did you have fun today Daehwi?” Jisung asked when they got into the car. Daehwi nodded and started to tell his fathers what he did in day care. Jisung and Minhyun listened as their son rambled about how he made new friends that he called Linlin and Seonho. He also talked about how they played outside in the garden and how fun it was. Jisung smiled fondly as he watched his son happily talk, his eyes shining like the brightest star on a dark night. Minhyun who saw Jisung’s expression at the side of his eye took Jisung’s hand in his, gently squeezing it.

 

 

Jisung looked at Minhyun, squeezing Minhyun’s hand in return muttering a soft ‘I love you’ to which Minhyun replied with the same. Jisung felt a burst of happiness in his chest. He felt so lucky to have a loving and caring husband like Minhyun and an adorable and energetic son like Daehwi. This is his family and he wouldn’t trade them for anything else in this world.

 

 

“Daehwi marry Jinyoungie!!” Daehwi suddenly yelled, surprising both Minhyun and Jisung. They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

 

 

_Their baby is a baby no more._

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who submitted this prompt i hope i gave justice to it and i'm sorry if i didn't hahaha anyways i hope you guys like it


End file.
